


Labios

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [16]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Changmin quiere un beso.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Labios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _El último... Donde queda retratada mi capacidad innata de síntesis xD Espero que te guste._

—Quiero besarte.

Lo dice de la nada, como si fuese un pensamiento al azar, mientras miran una película china sin subtítulos en la televisión. 

Durante un segundo, Yunho considera la posibilidad de haber oído mal, de haberse quedado dormido en su sillón favorito, ganado por el cansancio de un día demasiado largo. Porque Changmin no puede decir algo como eso sin venir a cuento, sin aludir a una conversación previa o algún gesto, o algo que le haga pensar en labios y sensaciones demasiado buenas para ser reales. 

Hasta esa declaración de intenciones han estado en completo silencio, Yunho repantingado en su sillón, Changmin y Junsu en el sofá, concentrados en las desventuras del protagonista de la película mientras lucha a diestro y siniestro con unos y otros. Nada romántico o sexual en el ambiente como para que su _dongsaeng_ piense en besos, mucho menos con sus compañeros, especialmente cuando jamás ha expresado el más mínimo interés en algo así, ni una sola vez. 

Yunho lo habría notado.

Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia él para constatar que en realidad no ha dicho nada, que sólo está siguiendo la trama absurda de la película. Pero Changmin le está mirando, concentrado y completamente serio, sin el más leve atisbo de diversión o ironía en su semblante, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá como si fuese su trono, dueño y señor de todo lo que le rodea. Junsu, a su lado, mira de uno a otro con interés, sin sonreír realmente, pero casi, aguardando en silencio.

—¿Qué? —es todo lo que puede articular, porque en algún punto entre esa mirada oscura y penetrante de Changmin, su cerebro se ha fundido, superado por lo surrealista del momento.

—Quiero besarte —repite Changmin despacio, apenas exasperado, recreándose en cada sílaba, sin apartar la mirada de él. 

No hace amago de moverse, más allá de una leve inclinación de cabeza que denota cierta curiosidad, pero no es necesario que lo haga para que el corazón de Yunho comience a latir desbocado en su pecho. Porque ahí no hay interpretación posible o escapatoria, no hay dobles sentidos a las palabras claras y directas de su _dongsaeng_ , que hacen juego con la mirada profunda que le dedica.

Yunho traga saliva, de repente demasiado nervioso y desconcertado, y ni siquiera es consciente de haber elaborado una respuesta cuando escucha su propia voz pronunciar:

—¡No!

Changmin ni siquiera parece sorprendido por su negativa. No varía la postura, ni aparta la mirada de sus ojos, más diversión que exasperación esta vez. Sólo eleva una ceja un segundo antes de preguntar con el mismo tono calmado de su declaración anterior:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Yunho comienza, pero no sabe cómo seguir. 

Porque en realidad no sabe por qué se está negando. Ha imaginado esto, lo ha soñado, demasiadas veces, en distintos escenarios y con diversos resultados. Se ha imaginado besando a Changmin de todas las formas posibles, quizás por ser lo prohibido, porque es demasiado joven, o porque simplemente es difícil obviar lo atractivo que es. Y Yunho no es de piedra, no es un santo, y nunca ha pretendido serlo. Y sin embargo…

Supone que su negación instintiva tiene que ver con todas esas fantasías. Porque en ellas ese primer beso siempre ocurría de un modo natural, después de un tiempo apropiado de piques mutuos, y coqueteo, y cierto cortejo. Con un Changmin nervioso y excitado incapaz de contenerse, lanzándose a por él como el adolescente que era para descubrir todo lo que podían ser juntos.

En ninguna de ellas había una declaración de intenciones salida de ninguna parte mientras veían una película mala, de madrugada en medio del salón, con un espectador más que interesado en su intercambio. Y desde luego no había un Changmin seguro y confiado, dueño de sí mismo, sin ningún vestigio de timidez o vergüenza en su semblante, como si simplemente estuviese declarando que hace un buen día.

Yunho no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Por eso se aferra a su negativa cuando reitera obcecado:

—Porque no.

Changmin inclina un poco más la cabeza con curiosidad, sus labios elevándose en una media sonrisa confiada.

—Sólo es un beso.

—Eres muy joven —replica Yunho, estúpidamente.

Changmin bufa, volviendo a elevar una ceja con diversión.

—Tengo quince años —dice, el sarcasmo filtrándose en cada sílaba—. Y te estoy pidiendo un beso, no que me folles en este sofá. A lo cual, para que conste, tampoco me opondría.

Junsu ríe entre dientes, incapaz de guardar silencio ante la declaración de Changmin, y Yunho aparta la mirada del _maknae_ para fulminar a Junsu con ella, sintiendo cómo el rubor sube a su propio rostro. No logra más que aumentar la hilaridad de su _dongsaeng_ , y Yunho no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo esos dos se han vuelto tan rebeldes que es incapaz de manejarlos. Ni sabe por qué le cuesta tanto decir que sí, porque Changmin tiene razón, es sólo un beso, nada que no haya hecho antes.

Yunho tiene experiencia, más de la que deja entrever la mayoría del tiempo. Pero de repente se siente perdido ante la seguridad y confianza que derrocha Changmin, ante esa mirada que parece atravesarlo y hace cosas extrañas en su estómago, erizando cada poro de su piel, retumbando a golpes de tambor contra su pecho. Y no le gusta para nada sentirse así, expuesto y vulnerable ante quien cree conocer tan bien. Por eso no es capaz de enfrentarse con sus ojos y mira al suelo, tratando de encontrar en él todas las respuestas.

Pero Changmin no le deja tiempo.

—Valdría con que dijeses que no lo deseas —dice, con el mismo tono suave y confiado—. Pero no es el caso, ¿verdad?

Yunho traga saliva, sintiéndose atrapado. No puede mentirle, no sólo porque sea pésimo haciéndolo, sino porque Changmin está siendo honesto y directo, y merece que él le responda de la misma forma. Y sí, maldita sea, no hay nada que desee más en ese momento que perderse en los labios de su _dongsaeng_ , descubrir su sabor y su textura y memorizarlos hasta la próxima vez en que los pruebe. Porque después del primero vendrán más, muchos, muchos más…

Yunho quiere eso. Pero necesita asegurarse de que Changmin sabe dónde se está metiendo. Porque no es sólo un juego para él.

—Si sólo quieres un beso… —comienza Yunho, aún algo ruborizado, levantando por fin la vista hacia Changmin—, no me necesitas. Cualquiera puede ayudarte. Incluso Junsu —añade, señalándolo pero sin apartar los ojos del _maknae_.

Escucha otra risita cantarina del aludido, pero en esta ocasión lo ignora, sus ojos pendientes de la reacción de Changmin. Espera sorpresa ante su desafío implícito, algo de inquietud incluso, porque si ha anticipado alguna respuesta de él, a buen seguro no es esa. Pero todo lo que Changmin hace es mantener su sonrisa, la misma postura, sin apartar su mirada oscura y llena de secretos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Es sólo un beso, ¿no? —replica Yunho, haciéndose eco de sus palabras anteriores.

Changmin amplía su sonrisa, volviéndola casi depredadora, oscura, toda la confianza del mundo llenando sus rasgos. Y al fin se aparta del respaldo del sofá, inclinándose hacia delante como si fuese a hacerle una confidencia, sus ojos sin perder ni un instante el foco de los suyos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé lo que se siente besando a Junsu? —pregunta cerca de su rostro, bajo y provocador, completa diversión en sus rasgos.

Yunho frunce el entrecejo y niega con la cabeza. Porque _tiene_ que ser una broma.

—No lo sabes.

—¿No?

Changmin se inclina un poco más cerca, sin dejar de sonreír, y eleva la cabeza con suficiencia. Durante unos segundos se queda así, solamente mirándolo en silencio, las palabras flotando entre ellos como una nube cargada de electricidad, llenando sus venas de anticipación y deseo.

Y luego, despacio se vuelve hacia Junsu, apartándose de Yunho. Su compañero también sonríe, divertido y cómplice, guardián de secretos que Yunho desconoce. Pero no se mueve. Junsu espera la eternidad que tarda Changmin en compartir el mismo aire, tan cerca que casi pueden saborearse, pero sin tocarse todavía.

Un segundo y, ante los ojos atónitos de Yunho, se están besando. Suave y casi casto, sólo sus labios en contacto durante más tiempo del que puede contar, ojos cerrados a la sensación desbordante de sentir la boca de otra persona contra la propia. 

Yunho traga saliva ante la imagen, más sorprendido que otra cosa, mientras trata de asimilar lo que está ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Y entonces sus compañeros se separan, apenas, ojos entrecerrados buscando los del otro, y Yunho piensa que todo ha terminado. 

Se equivoca. 

Porque de repente la mano de Changmin sube hasta la mandíbula de Junsu, con la seguridad y confianza de quien lo ha hecho mil veces, y vuelve a inclinarse para ganar los labios de su compañero. Y no hay nada de casto en ese beso, que es demandante y diestro y posesivo y muy, muy caliente. Sube su otra mano hasta el rostro de Junsu para colocarlo en el ángulo apropiado y separa sus labios, perdiéndose en el sabor de esa boca que tan bien parece conocer. Y juegan, ante sus ojos, lengua contra lengua, labios húmedos y hambrientos que hacen que Yunho se excite sin control siendo sólo un espectador privilegiado.

No es la primera vez que lo hacen, es obvio hasta para el más obtuso de los hombres, que parece ser él. Y Yunho no puede evitar preguntarse qué mas han hecho sus _dongsaengs_ mientras no miraba, mientras se convencía de que eran jóvenes e inocentes, de que tenía que esperar por una señal divina o algo parecido.

Vuelve a tragar saliva mientras resiste la necesidad de acercarse y separarlos y adueñarse de los labios de Changmin por sí mismo, en ese beso que le ha pedido y que estúpidamente ha negado. Porque cualquier tipo de lógica, si es que sus pensamientos en algún momento han seguido alguna, se ha desvanecido en la nube de calor y lujuria que crean sus compañeros en un solo instante.

Yunho sabe de primera mano lo que Junsu es capaz de hacer con su lengua, con esos labios creados para el pecado, el empeño y la necesidad instintiva de recrearse y conquistar hasta disolver la resistencia de cualquiera. Pero en ese beso que está contemplando sólo se deja llevar, arrasado por el huracán que es Changmin, quien domina con manos, boca y lengua, marcando el tempo y el compás, dirigiendo el cuerpo de Junsu como si fuese una prolongación del propio…

Yunho gime, sin darse cuenta, superado por todas las sensaciones que le provocan con sólo un beso. Y el sonido parece elevarse y llenarlo todo, suficiente para que los dos chicos frente a él disminuyan la intensidad hasta separarse, casi a desgana. Junsu y Changmin se miran dos segundos, aún enredados, y se sonríen cómplices de mil travesuras. Y luego se giran hacia Yunho, apartándose de todo, las manos cayendo, pero no las evidencias de lo que acaban de compartir.

No sabe el aspecto que ofrece ante ellos, probablemente bastante patético, pero le da igual. Porque todo lo que puede ver son los labios húmedos y sonrojados de Changmin delineando su sonrisa, la mirada profunda y encendida, el color llenando sus mejillas con toda la vida que le han arrebatado a él en apenas segundos.

Y Yunho vuelve a gemir sin poder evitarlo, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

No lo necesita.

—Voy a besarte ahora —dice Changmin, esta vez sin darle ninguna opción, no que Yunho necesite una.

Sólo gruñe, incapaz de responder, mientras Changmin se acerca, con la misma lentitud con que lo hizo para Junsu, la sonrisa todavía tirando de sus labios. Y Yunho asiente, como para dar énfasis a su punto, porque si al _maknae_ se le está pasando por la cabeza alguna estupidez como que va a alejarse, o seguir negando lo que quiere sin sentido, puede desterrarla para siempre.

No se arrepiente cuando al fin, tras una eternidad, una vida entera, siente los labios de su _dongsaeng_ contra los suyos. Es tentativo, ni remotamente tan seguro como lo es con Junsu apenas unos segundos atrás, pero es perfecto. Yunho se mueve contra él, disfrutando la sensación de plenitud y euforia, descubriendo el sabor de esos labios que tanto ha deseado. Y es él quien lo lleva más lejos, quien profundiza hasta ganar la boca de Changmin, hasta que sus lenguas al fin se encuentran. 

No es precisamente tímido, o inexperto, su _dongsaeng_ sabe exactamente lo que hace, pero no hay verdadera urgencia involucrada. Se deleitan, descubriéndose, recreándose en las sensaciones porque no va a ser sólo un momento puntual, algo irrepetible, los dos lo saben. Va a haber mucho más, eventualmente, pero no tienen ninguna prisa por llegar a ello.

Cuando se separan, sin aliento, todo lo que se escucha es la risa cantarina de Junsu, envolviéndolos con su calidez.

Yunho sonríe, apartándose a regañadientes de Changmin para mirar a su compañero de habitación.

—Vosotros dos tenéis muchas cosas que contarme.

Ambos ríen, volviendo a acurrucarse en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Y Yunho, extasiado, solamente puede unirse a ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> _Me lo he pasado genial haciendo esta serie. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo ^_^_


End file.
